tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke
Duke is a BLU Scout made by Blasteroid and is a member of Fortress Legion's Squad F.He is an expert gamer accompanied by his game avatars with his worst enemy being his dark counterpart Storm, who is born from his corrupted gaming data in the digital world with a computer virus. |-| Duke= His theme is Daft Punk- Derezzed Daft Punk- Derezzed from TRON:Legacy. Appearance Duke wears the Cadet Visor, Courier's Coat and Front Runner in his normal form. As his FPS game avatar Slade, he wears: Front Runner, Virtual Viewfinder, both the boots and jacket from the Intergalatic Outlaw set, otherwise known as the Guardians of the Galaxy hex on GMod. He also wields the Tesla Shocker hexed weapon. As his Sports Game Avatar Turbo, he wears: Planeswalker Goggles and the Weight Room Warmer. His samurai avatar Taiga wears the Hong Kong Cone and Southie Shinobi. His survivor avatar Dan wears all the cosmetics from the Sole Survivor cosmetic set on GMod. As his knight avatar Lance, he wears the Courtly Cuirass, Squire's Sabatons and Spiral Sallet. His horror game avatar Nathan wears the Rooftop Rebel set. Personality and Behavior When it comes to his teammates, Duke shows great respect towards them, especially Photon, who is very serious at his duties and also shows a sign of fear whenever he sees him blaming Duke for failing a task. Despite his heroic altitude, he lacks skills of combat in his normal form, but when it comes to actual fights as his game avatars, he treats them simply as a game that he is determined to beat. Duke even goes so far of his excitement as he began calling everything surrounds him like a battle stage, level or boss fight which is something he referred to tougher foes. He also shown his superiority in games when he actually beats an enemy, which is something that can result in some bad situations sometimes. Origin Duke Reynolds was once a high school dropout and an expert gamer in his neighborhood. Despite dropping out, his mother still thought it was quite fine for him to get a job instead. However, in his childhood and teenage years he was attracted to video games and eventually wanted to become the heroes he play as in his games, but in reality he was just a regular person with no power, only being told to believe in himself when he lacked the spirit of one But soon his Freak gift gave him power to make his dream come true as one day he got sucked into the digital world of the game he was playing. As he began to train his abilities in the digital world, he discovered a strange crystal and when he touched it, he accidentally freed one of the monsters from the game into the outside world. Duke jumped out as he transformed into his knight avatar to combat the monster who was wrecking cars around the streets and eventually won the battle. Weeks later, he was called by Photon to join the Fortress Legion due to heroic act that he has done upon saving civilians when an agent who was observing him. As Duke finally got his wish come true, he now became a hero not only in his games, but also in reality as he joined Fortress Legion. Powers and Abilities His normal power is his ability to travel between the digital world and reality itself, allowing him to enter various electronics to either escape or distract his enemies, but his most known powers are come from his game avatars: Slade: Enhanced Gunmanship, Electric Dash Ability Nathan: Enhanced Agility, Retractable Claws, Zombie Physiology Turbo: Bicycle Proficiency, Enhanced Stamina/Speed Dan: Apocalypse Survivalist, Weapon Improvisation Lance: Enhanced Swordsmanship, Multiple Weapon Proficiency Taiga: Enhanced Reflexes, Evasive Action Bolt:' '''Enhanced Punching Power, Punch Blast '''Vince': Item Switching, Power-ups Generation Duke's Survivor Game Avatar.jpg Duke's Sports Game Avatar.jpg Duke's Samurai Game Avatar.jpg Duke's Medieval Game Avatar.jpg Duke's Horror Game Avatar.jpg Duke's FPS Game Avatar.jpg Duke's Fighting Game Avatar.jpg Faults and Weaknesses Duke in both his normal form and his game avatar forms have vulnerability to any kind of damage and has lack of durability. His ability to enter the digital world can be negated by Freaks who can manipulate electricity to absorb the electronic's power to prevent him from entering the world or either both electricity and magnetism and destroy him while traveling, resulting in his death or being warped back to the outside world weakened. Trivia *He is made by Blasteroid as the representation of common pro gamers, his game avatars also based around various games: **His Horror Survival game avatar Nathan is loosely based after the Hunter from Left 4 Dead, which is known as one of the playable special infecteds in the game's online Versus Mode. **His Survivor game avatar Dan is based around the theme of the game Tom Clancy's The Division. **His Samurai/Ninja game avatar Taiga's capabilities is similar to capabilities of the Orochi, a playable class for the Samurai Faction in Ubisoft's upcoming game For Honor. **His Sports game avatar Turbo is made as a representation for extreme sports games,he is also both based around the abiity to perform BMX stunts in GTA 5,and also the ability to defy gravity in Rocket League. **His Shooting game avatar Slade's shooting skills is similar to the Space Marine from the game DOOM and his overall altitude is somewhat based off Master Chief from the Halo franchise. **His fighting game avatar Bolt is based after Street Fighter and the game's main character Ryu. **His Knight avatar Lance's name is based after one of the noticable knights in history, Lancelot.According to Duke, his world's knight game is kinda like a multiplayer version of Skyrim. |-| Storm= '''Storm' is a evil who is Duke's evil opposite made by Steam and Wikia user Blasteroid Origin When Duke's first discovery of his powers resulted in the creation of the Digital World, a world where he is in control, as the world could be changed in it's appearance due to his emotions and liking, during times when he needs to control his thrist for gaming and focus on his tasks of helping others, this created a manifestation of Duke's desire to play games at all times, and from his corrupted data of each game he played combine with a computer virus turns into a living opposite version of Duke himself, pure evil and loves to "play" with his enemies through pain and suffering, he exited the Digital World in search of defeating every Good Freak, including his original good counterpart. Appearance Storm wears an Indifferent-styled PRL colored Front Runner, a BLK Weight Room Warmer, Clean-styled Bruiser's Bandanna and PRL Essential Accessories. Powers and Abilities Storm is basically a computer virus combination with corrupted data that makes up his physical body, he could transform into Duke's other game avatars that he hasn't achieved through other games, similar to his original counterpart.Storm could bring a computer virus into reality and infect those Freaks or people when he defeats them.His transformations listed below: Alejandro:Weapon Switch(for a short period of time), Night Time Field 'Seth:'Dark Musical Attacks, Acrobatics 'Crox:'Beast Calling, Enhanced Spearmanship Faults and Weaknesses Due to being a virus-like being, Storm could be completely destroyed by anti-virus weapons, he has Duke's weakness of being vulnerable in any of his forms and specifically his lack of human nervous systems unable to allow him to recognize or feel any pain, leaving him being able to knocked out by any strong Freaks without him noticing, making his recklessness a great weakness. Trivia Alejandro is in fact Storm's form for a thief game, the most noticable examples of thief-related games are the Thief series and Assassin's Creed. Seth is Storm's rock music game form, the game series he is based on is Guitar Hero. Category:BLU Team Category:Fortress Legion Members Category:Monsters made by Blasteroid Category:Multi-moded Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Scouts